Una Boda
by ul-him
Summary: Escenario alternativo inspirado en una imagen. Ulquiora y Orihime son estudiantes comunes. imagen aqui h t t p : / i756./albums/xx210/Ul-him/RBWedding2 . jpg


Ok. quize escribir un fic porque obtuve inspiracion de una imagen UlquiHime que encontre en una firma, y estoy muy segura de que la autora es **Ruzky_Boz **pero cuando la busque en DA no estaba en su pagina es una pena que no suba todas las imagenes que hace T_T.

Imagen aqui - .

Perdonen si mis personajes estan un poco OCC o si acaso ofendia agunos fans de Ichigo por mi forma de describirlo es que aveces el es un poco de una sola via.

Orihime caminaba hacia el altar con los ojos llorosos escondidos por el velo, ella en verdad no quería hacer esto pero no tenía otra opción, no si en verdad quería proteger a sus amigos que eran tan importantes para ella.

Ella se veía hermosa pero sombría al mismo tiempo con su vestido blanco y un hermoso velo tejido caminando monótonamente como quien se dirigía al mismo Hades.

- _¿Qué pensaría mi amado se me viera ahora? Segura que si no me odiaba después de lo que le hize me odiara ahora_ – Orihime pensó y cerró los ojos tratando de que todo terminara pronto.

La recepción y la fiesta pasaron casi imperceptibles para la triste chica sus amigos estaban ahí, tratando de parecer felices aunque sabían que Orihime no lo estaba.

- Deben ser los nervios, eso es todo – Dijo Uryu tratando de tranquilizar a los demás y el mismo.

Rukia y Rangiku eran las únicas que sospechaban que algo no andaba bien ellas sabían que Orihime había estado saliendo con alguien que aparentemente solo Ichigo conocía y viendo la cara del peli naranja cuando le preguntaron quien era sabían que no era alguien bueno, pero Orihime estaba feliz y eso era lo que importaba, pero en este momento, no había ni rastro de la feliz y entusiasmada pelirroja que un día llego casi saltando diciendo que había conocido a alguien.

- Orihime-chaaannn; felicidades por tu boda luces bellísima con ese vestido, aunque no te ves mucho como tú.

- Gracias Rangiku-chan – Contesto la pelirroja fingiendo una sonrisa, el vestido era demasiado ostentoso y ni siquiera lo había escogido ella considerando con quien se estaba casando cabe decir que de hecho ella no tuvo que mover un dedo, pero lo único que ella conserva ahora de su identidad eran aquellas horquillas azules que nunca se separaron de ella, al menos pudo convencer a su futuro esposo de usarlas en la boda aunque no combinaban con nada de su vestido.

- Inoue – dijo la voz de su otra amiga despertándola de su sueño – Estas segura que estas bien, tu sabes que ese hombre nunca nos agrado mucho ¿de verdad era él con quien habías estado saliendo?

- ¿Huh? Ah por supuesto que era él, solo estoy un poco nerviosa eso es todo – contesto una nerviosa Orihime, ellas nunca debían de saberlo, ninguno de sus amigos debían saberlo nunca.

- Orihime no mientas, ¿Aizen Souske? Me vas a decir que de verdad es Aizen, se que es amigo de Gin pero también sabes que nunca me agrado lo que Aizen ah hecho con Gin desde que se conocieron.

Orihime apenas había alcanzado a cabecear cuando Ichigo se acerco a ellas, -_ salvada por la campana_ – pensó aliviada Orihime.

- Hey! Ah Inoue muchas felicidades por tu boda – El chico de cabello naranja comenzó a acercarse a ella mientras Rangiku y Rukia se alejaron para que ellos pudieran hablar. El único feliz por esta boda era Ichigo, el no podía decir si Aizen era o no de confianza, aun con esa simpática sonrisa que siempre usaba había algo en el que no terminaba de encajar, aunque Ichigo y sus amigos fuesen cercanos a el no terminaban de sospechar – _mas sin embargo este sujeto es mucho mejor que ese tipo pálido con quien Inoue salía antes – susurro el chico._

_- _Ah Gracias Kurosaki-kun – dijo la chica mientras le regresaba el abrazo a Ichigo.

- Sabes Inoue fue una sorpresa para mí cuando me dijiste que te casarías, al principio estaba asustado porque pensé que te casarías con ese payaso emo de Ulquiorra, sabes que nunca me agrado ese sujeto, me alegra que lo dejaras.

Flashback

Ichigo había oído por Tatsuki que Orihime estaba saliendo con alguien, le pareció extraño que Orihime no dijera con quien, después de todo eran amigos y siempre se contaban todo, pero cuando doble la esquina y vio a Orihime abrazando y besando a la persona con quien salía Ichigo supo inmediatamente por que ella no les había dicho nada.

No era posible que de entre todos los sujetos Orihime saliera con ese chico, que era su enemigo, en la escuela donde iban Orihime, Keigo, Tatsuki, Rangiku, Toushiro, Rukia, Uryu, Chad y el habían formado un grupo, pero del otro salón también había un grupo que más bien parecía pandilla hasta se hacían llamar Los Espadas, que clase de nombre era ese. A Ichigo nunca le agradaron estos tipos por que siempre estaban metidos en problemas, tenían el aspecto más extraño, y además había uno en particular que siempre lo molestaba, un chico de cabello azul llamado Grimmjow, pero aunque fuese Grimmjow quien lo molestaba el que menos le agradaba a Ichigo era ese tal Ulquiorra quien a veces se le quedaba mirando de un modo extraño, además el tenia la apariencia más extraña de todas con esos extrañas tatuajes que iban de sus ojos cruzando sus mejillas, cual si fueran lagrimas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Ichigo se lanzo sobre el dispuesto a darle un golpe en la cara con el brazo derecho mientras con el izquierdo alejaba a Orihime y la ponía protectoramente detrás de él.

- ¿Qué crees que haces Espada? ¿Qué es lo que querías hacerle a Inoue? – grito un furioso peli naranja

- Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia basura, además la mujer está aquí por voluntad propia – contesto estoicamente el muchacho de cabello negro.

- Basta ya Kurosaki-kun ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?

- Tu vienes conmigo Inoue – Dijo Ichigo mientras comenzó a cargarla por la cintura y ponerla sobre sus hombros, pero de repente una mano con uñas negras lo detuvo.

- No te la llevaras a ningún lado – contesto Ulquiorra mientras acomodaba un golpe en el estomago del chico y bajaba a Orihime de sus hombros.

- Lo que quieres es pelear – Grito Ichigo

- Basta por favor – Grito Orihime – tuve suficiente de esto - le dio una mirada a Ulquiorra que solo él podía comprender, después de esto tomo la muñeca de Ichigo y lo saco de ahí.

- Vamos Kurosaki-kun – ellos caminaron durante un rato sin decir nada hasta que finalmente estaban en un parque solitario y tranquilo.

- Inoue ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que era el con quien estabas saliendo?

- Porque sabia como iban a reaccionar, no tenias porque lanzarte a el de esa manera

- Esa clase de gente solo entiende las cosas asi Inoue, ¿acaso no lo has visto? Ese chico y el resto de su pandilla se mete el problemas todo el tiempo y además faltan a la escuela, de seguro te usa para llegar a nosotros.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – a este punto la rabia de Orihime ya había subido – Ni siquiera lo conoces y lo juzgas así.

- Solo tratamos de protegerte - dijo Ichigo mientras la jalaba por los hombres

- Muchas gracias Kurosaki-kun tu sabes que ustedes son muy importantes para mi y que les agradezco que cuiden de mi, pero yo no soy tan débil como ustedes piensan no siempre necesito ser salvada.

- ¿Qué? – contesto Ichigo en shock, desde que conocía a Orihime ella nunca le había hablado así – ¿Es ese chico quien te ha cambiado así?

- Ulquiorra solo me ayudo a verme a mí misma, él me ha dado confianza en lo que soy y lo que puedo llegar a ser – la voz de Orihime se había suavizado – Lo siento Kurosaki-kun me tengo que ir ahora pero por favor no le digas a los chicos que sabes con quien salgo. Te prometo que voy a estar bien y yo se los diré después pero por favor no ahora, no quiere causar problemas, por favor – Le rogo Orihime con esos ojos suplicantes.

Ichigo la miro y aunque no le agradaba la idea no pudo menos que aceptar, Orihime siempre se preocupaba por él y le ayudaba a curar las heridas que obtenía en sus peleas callejeras, además parecía que aunque ella no dijera nada era quien más notaba los cambios en la personalidad que el tenia, al menos eso era lo que Ishida le había dicho. Orihime sonrio tan resplandecientemente como el sol y corrió lejos.

- Aléjate de él Inoue – grito Ichigo mientras la veía correr.

Fin flashback

Orihime sonrio tristemente al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, Ichigo no se había equivocado cuando dijo que Ulquiorra y los demás estaban metidos en algo, sin embargo si los había juzgado mal.

Orihime se había hecho amiga de Los Espada rápidamente y pronto descubrió lo que ellos hacían en verdad, también muy pronto descubrió quien era Aizen en realidad, el había estado usando a sus amigos para sus malvados propósitos aun sin que ellos los supieran, mas sin embargo Ichigo y los demás ya comenzaban a sospechar de Aizen y era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que averiguaran la verdad y Aizen lo sabía. Así como también averiguo que Orihime ya lo sabía todo y que ayudaba a Ulquiorra y a los demás de tratar de desenmascarar a Aizen – _Lo siento mujer_ – fue todo lo que Ulquiorra pudo decirle cuando Orihime ya estaba metida en problemas de los que no podría salir – _Pero yo no me arrepiento de nada, estoy muy feliz por que tuve la oportunidad de conocerte_ – fueron las palabras de Orihime hacia un sorprendido Ulquiorra.

Más sin embargo la amenaza de Aizen no fue lo que Orihime esperaba, ella y Ulquiorra habían hecho un excelente trabajo ocultando su relación por que ni Aizen lo sospecho, mas sin embargo sus amigos eran algo que ella no podía ocultar.

- _Únete a mi Orihime – pidió Aizen – Ahora que sabes la verdad comprendes que no puedo dejarte ir, en caso de que quieras abrir tu linda boquita serán tus preciados amigos quienes paguen las consecuencias y lo sabes, así que hay algo que siempre eh querido desde que te conocí - Aizen comenzó a acercarse a ella mientras levantaba su barbilla con sus dedos para que ella pudiera verlo – cásate conmigo susurro él._

Ni siquiera era una pregunta, era una orden y su Orihime quería tener la mínima oportunidad de proteger a sus amigos ella debía aceptar.

La boda termino después de eso y llego la parte que Orihime quería evitar a toda costa. La noche de Bodas.

Mientras tanto Ulquiorra estaba sentado a las afueras de la ciudad sentado al pie de su motocicleta viendo hacia la nada. No podía sacarse a esa mujer de la cabeza aunque quisiera hacerlo, ni siquiera le importo que los Espadas ya tuvieran las pruebas que necesitaban. El solo podía pensar en una cosa.

- _Ulquiorra buenas noticias – le dijo Hallibel – Ya tenemos las pruebas que necesitábamos todo terminara esta noche._

_- Por sin podrás dejar de preocuparte por la princesa y te quitaras esa cara de emo que llevas todo el tiempo – gruño Grimmjow, Ulquiorra solo bajo la mirada._

_- Daremos el golpe esta noche en la boda de Aizen – termino Hallibel _

_- ¿Boda? – pregunto un sorprendido Ulquiorra._

_- Si esta noche se casa._

_- ¿Y con quién? – pregunto Grimmjow _

_- Bueno…. - Hallibel miro a Ulquiorra. _

_- _Maldición! – grito Ulquiorra mientras rompía una roca con su mano, ahora lo entendía todo, el se sentía culpable por haber metido a Orihime en todo esto, sabía que Aizen era peligroso pero era más peligrosos todavía tener información de mas y si Orihime no hubiese estado con el ella estaría más segura pero sus palabras le habían dado una nueva luz – _no me arrepiento de nada_ – el no pida creer que ella de verdad estuviese feliz de conocerlo así que apenas supo que faltaba poco para desenmascarar a Aizen decidió proponerle matrimonio su respuesta fue algo que no esperaba. Con lágrimas en los ojos ella declino su propuesta. – _Lo siento pero no n-no puedo_ – dijo ella y luego corrió lejos de él dejando a Ulquiorra con un vuelco en el corazón, pero lo que sintió en ese momento no se comparaba a lo que sintió cuando se entero de que se iba a casar con Aizen, tenía el corazón destrozado.

- Valla, y yo que pensé que eras más listo que esto, en verdad me decepcionas. – grito una mujer de cabello negro detrás de él.

- Arisawa Tatsuki – dijo Ulquiorra mientras volteaba, recuperando su tono estoico regreso su mirada hacia la nada – No deberías estar en la Boda de tu amiga.

- No puede ver a mi mejor amiga siendo infeliz en el peor error de su vida, en cambio yo comité una más grande esperando que tú pudieras salvarla.

- ¿Por qué piensas que yo….? – no termino su oración cuando Tatsuki lo interrumpió.

- Idiota, se la verdad desde el principio Orihime realmente no puede ocultarme cosas a mi sabes, pero parece que si puede ocultarlas de ti.

- ….

Orihime ni siquiera había terminado de llegar a la habitación cuando Aizen ya le había arrancado el vestido de bodas, dejándola solo con el velo y el corsé que le habían hecho usar, eso y la liga para completar el juego, ella no pudo más que correr lejos de él, tratando de cubrirse. No podía creer que hubiera tenido que rechazar al hombre que amaba y ahora deseaba con todo su corazón que fuese Ulquiorra quien estuviese ahí.

- Está bien Orihime eh sido muy comprensivo contigo, pero esta vez vas a saber quién manda aquí. – Gruño Aizen mientras se acercaba a ella y la tiro al suelo comenzando a poner besos en su cuello.

Orihime no quería gritar sabia que eso le daría a Aizen mas satisfacción, trataba de sacárselo de encima pero fue en vano, él comenzó a meter la mano debajo de su corsé y Orihime solo atino a cerrar los ojos y apretar sus labios para que ningún sonido saliera de ella, cuando de repente sintió que el peso sobre ella se levantaba rápidamente y escucho _su _voz.

- Quítale las manos de encima - Dijo Ulquiorra quien le había puesto una patada en el estomago ahora estaba en el suelo levantando a Orihime.

- Ulquiorra! – Grito una emocionada Orihime con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Ahora no, sal por la ventana – contesto él.

Orihime hizo como dijo mientras Aizen sacaba una navaja de su buro.

- Valla pero quién lo diría, esto sí que es inesperado. – dijo Aizen tratando de clavar la navaja en Ulquiorra, pero solo la rozo por su brazo.

- Esto se acabo Aizen, no seguirás usando gente como nos usaste a nosotros. Ulquiorra atino a darle una patada a Aizen que lo dejo en el suelo e hizo que tirara la navaja mientras salía corriendo por la ventana tras de Orihime, Ulquiorra sabía que pronto llegarían Hallibel y Grimmjow a completar la misión.

- Ulquiorra ¿estas bien? Oh no estas herido. – No hay tiempo para eso salta mujer.

Ambos saltaron por la ventana y corrieron a la moto de Ulquiorra, saliendo a toda prisa de ese lugar viendo como los helicópteros comenzaban a acercarse al edificio. Orihime volteo su mirada y observo a Ulquiorra quien aun no decía nada, pero ella abrigo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y puso su cabeza en su espalda esperando a llegar a donde quiera que Ulquiorra quisiera llevarla.

Llegaron a un pequeño valle a las afueras de la ciudad cuando Ulquiorra detuvo su motocicleta.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto sin mirarla, su vista clavada hacia el frente.

- S-si, gracias Ulquiorra – contesto ella con la mirada baja, tampoco se atrevió a mirarlo, así que bajo de la motocicleta y se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos mientras observaba el paisaje frente a ella.

- Yo…en verdad lo siento Ulquiorra, yo no quería, es que mis amigos….. – realmente no sabía qué era lo que debía decir o si en verdad merecía que Ulquiorra hubiera ido a salvarla.

- No tienes por que darme explicaciones, tu amiga ya me lo conto todo – contesto el chico de ojos esmeralda mientras se bajaba de la moto aun sin mirarla.

- ¿Tatsuki-chan? – Orihime sonrio y enterró su cara en sus rodillas, se preguntaba porque no asistió a la boda. Ulquiorra la miro de reojo y contemplo a Orihime toda Orihime de hecho, era ahora cuando se dio cuenta de lo que usaba, se quito su chamarra y la puso encima de sus hombros, se sentó frente a ella aun sin mirarla fijamente.

- Me alegro que todo halla terminado ahora – Dijo Orihime – Los muchachos se sorprenderán cuando sepan la verdad.

- Das demasiado por ellos mujer – contesto Ulquiorra – Espero que por lo menos ahora dejen de tratarte como una muñequita.

- He he – Orihime puso su barbilla sobre sus rodillas – Lo siento Ulquiorra.

- Orihime – Ella levanto su mirada al escuchar sus labios pronunciar su nombre, la voz que Ulquiorra tenía ahora era algo que Orihime no había oído antes, pero en verdad que la lleno de alegría.

- Aun sigue en pie mi propuesta sabes, que dices a ello – esta vez Ulquiorra la estaba viendo a los ojos cuando dijo esto, aquellas piscinas esmeralda en las cuales Orihime tanto disfrutaba perderse.

- Ah, pensé que te habrías arrepentido, estoy feliz de que hallas llegado a tiempo y me sacaras de ese lugar, porque no hay otra persona con la que quisiera estar y entregarle todo lo que tengo, si no eres tú.

Ulquiorra no pronuncio palabra alguna solo levanto su mano derecha la puso tras la nuca de Orihime y acerco sus labios a los de ella, la única respuesta que necesitaba era el apasionado y dulce beso que Orihime solo podría darle a él.

A/N : Gracias por leer tan lejos, espero que la hallan disfrutado.


End file.
